Reversing Corruption
by amazingnessist
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen both have different but very grim pasts. They must first set aside their differences in order to find peace in each other and perhaps even love. AU Canon-couples *Dark Themes*


"I've never tried to block out the memories of the past, even though some are painful. I don't understand people who hide from their past. Everything you live through helps to make you the person you are now."

-Sophia Loren

Chapter one: A New Possibility

Bella's POV

I stared in the mirror at my outfit. I wore all black for my last day in Phoenix. Soon, I will be able to get away from all of this and not have to burden Phil, my step dad, any longer. I will finally be away from this city, these people, and this life. I heard Phil call me from downstairs telling me it was time to go or that we would be late. I don't even see the point of me going to _her_ funeral. I was just the dysfunctional screwed up daughter that finally pushed her over the edge. Since my dad found my mom cheating on him years ago, she hasn't been right. She would never keep us in the same city longer than 6 months at a time and never stayed in small towns. When I finally made friends, we would move three states away. Three years ago, we found Phoenix and settled down for a short while. My first day of high school was spent here and my mom insisted on going to the orientation. She met Phil there and it seemed to be love at first sight. No one wanted to befriend the principal's step-daughter, so I never made friends. I soon started to cut myself in order to bring some solace to my life. I knew that only I could control how hard or how deep or how many times I cut myself. I found peace knowing that I finally have found something that I have control over. I loved it. One night, my mom found me in my bathtub with my razor and totally freaked out. She took the razor and cut long gashes across my upper arms and thighs out of rage and perhaps shame. This was not the control I was looking for and she just stole it from me. Eventually, Phil came up and grabbed my mom off of me and managed to call the police. In those two minutes, my mom managed to slit her throat and kill herself. Today is Friday, and that was last Saturday. I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure no old or new scars showed and walked out of my room. Tonight, I will be leaving for good.

"Hey. Bella?" I looked at Phil waiting for him to continue, "I know you don't want to go and I completely understand. So, how about we go to the airport right now instead? I know your life hasn't been the best in a long time and I really want you to have the chance to live life before it's too late. Your bags are already packed in and I can call Charlie right now and have him meet you there after you land." I stared back at Phil in as much joy as my grim demeanor allowed. He finally understands. He understands that I lost control and I needed it back in some way or another.

"Airport, please," I replied back to him. The faster I'm out of here the better. I never want to see this place again and I never want to talk about my mother again.

*_At the airport_*

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best father figure in your life and I hope someday we will meet again. I gave Charlie some cash and you have a new car waiting for you up there. I know your old truck wouldn't be the best for the roads. Washington is nothing like Arizona, Bella."

"Thanks," I replied as I began to walk away. Before I reached the gates, I turned around to find Phil and tell him I loved him but I looked for him and just saw his retreating figure. I turned back around and began the plane ride that will start my new life.

*_After landing_*

The trip to Forks with my father went by rather slow and uneventful. I was literally in the middle of nowhere. I was too young when I left here to really remember my father too much apart from the occasional birthday calls and gifts and a week here when I was 9. I don't know how fast the news that I was coming back got around town, but by the looks I was getting, I thought there was a lighted sign above the cruiser. It must have said 'Hey look! It's the chiefs long lost daughter coming back after her cheating mom killed herself'. Once we got to my new house, I noticed my room seemed to have a little girl's memorabilia on the wall. I leaned in closer to one of the macaroni pictures and noticed in the lower left hand corner it said 'Isabella Swan, 3 years old'. Well, it seems that I was quite the Picasso when I was young. That sure has changed. I don't think I have touched my paints since I had moved to Phoenix. I have probably lost my artistic touch anyway. I settled in and began to fall asleep.

"Hey, Bells. I don't know if Phil has told you yet, but your car just got here and if you wanted to check it out you can. If not, you have school starting tomorrow and you can just see it then." I didn't reply and just laid there. He knows I'm awake and that I heard him, so he just walked away after a heavy sigh.

I was awoken by an alarm clock that I hadn't even realized I had set. I had an hour and a half to get ready for my first day at Forks High School and get there. I took a nice hot shower and dried my light brown hair with a hair dryer. I did learn something from Renee from over the years and that was how to dress. With Phil being the principal to a very fancy private school and her small inheritance, money was not a problem and could be blown on items such as over-priced designer clothing. I picked out a midnight blue long sleeve fitted shirt that had a matching white vest and jeans and slipped on my blue ballet slippers. I put on a bit of makeup and grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I still had half an hour to get to school so I should be good. I went to the kitchen and noticed a wallet and a key chain with a car key and a door key attached with a note beside it.

_Bells, I had to leave for work early and I may not be home for dinner. Your car and door keys are beside this and some money for school and dinner. Your car is out front and I'll see you tonight. –Dad._

I shoved the wallet into my bag and grabbed an apple and headed out the door with my keys in hand. I opened the door and nearly dropped my fruit. I was staring at a red Aston Martin DB9. I guess this is Phil's way of saying I love you and I'm sorry. Well, so much for not being noticed. But then again, who am I to complain?

I jumped into my car and headed off to Forks High. When I arrived in the parking lot, I noticed eyes were on me or at least they were on my new car. I didn't really enjoy the attention and just attempted to ignore it. I soon realized that I had one of the nicest cars in the student lot. God, I hope these kids don't try to be my friend because I seem like I have money. I know Phil gave me that credit card before I left but seriously? Where am I going to spend money in the middle of nowhere? I sat in my car for a couple of minutes and looked around. The kids were now staring at two other cars that were entering the lot, a silver Volvo and a bright yellow Porsche. The newcomers got out of their cars and all seemed to stare not so discreetly at the place where I was currently parked. I decided this is my shot to get out and go to the office and I decided to take it. Before I got all of my stuff together, they were just about to walk past my car into the school. I finally stepped out and immediately I began to slip. I closed my eyes and readied myself for the contact with the pavement but it never happened. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with the sight of the boy that was driving the silver Volvo. Before I could thank him, I noticed his eyes on my arm. My long sleeve shirt had come up to show my entire forearm and the new scars that my mother made just a week prior. I quickly began to try to cover my arm but my other arm was stuck in this mystery man's lock.

"Excuse me," I squeaked out while blushing profusely. It seemed to have knocked him out of his stare at my arms and his honey colored eyes immediately locked onto my brown ones. "Thank you but I don't want to be late." As if my blush couldn't get any worse, it did when he just continued to stare at me. Something seemed to have brought him back to reality because he blinked and had me standing and was walking away in less than ten seconds. Well, that was weird, I thought to myself. I looked around and noticed most of the student body watching me and the mystery man disappear while whispering to each other. I blushed harder and then scurried off to the office to receive my class schedule. Right now, I just wanted to go back home and not come back out.

Edward's POV

I ran away from my home, knowing if I stayed there any longer than my head would explode. Most nights their 'love making' isn't so bad. I usually just stay focused on an ancient book written in Latin or Aramaic and am able to block out their thoughts and their actions. But tonight, nothing could keep my attention. All of these restless nights are inhuman. Not being able to dream dreams of some lost memory is inhuman. My existence is inhuman.

It was almost dawn, so I ran back to my house in order to get ready for school. The amount of times that I have to attend high school is beyond me. This never ending cycle of a few years here and a few years there makes my existence that much more unbearable. I have to hear the soulful, lustful, and lively thoughts of my "peers" every single place I go. Why? Emmett has Rose. Jasper has Alice. Carlisle has Esme. Who do I have? No one. I kept telling myself that someday I will find a mate and will be as happy as my family is but it's time to face the truth. It is never going to happen.

I was back to the house in ten minutes and I realized immediately that Alice had a vision and was singing the Russian national anthem. Quite loud and squeaky, might I add.

"Alice," I said to my adopted sister. I stared at her for a good two minutes before I heard that she changed the song in her head to the latest pop song. There was no possibility I was going to continue probing her thoughts while hearing an impossible screeching voice singing the word 'baby' over and over again. I could see her triumphant smirk as I walked away to my room. I could hear her chuckle at the annoyed look on my face. I looked at the clock and noticed I still had thirty minutes left to be dressed and at school. I quickly changed into my classic outfit consisting of dress shoes, pressed jeans, and a crisp black button down shirt. I made my way out to my Volvo and called for Emmett and Rose to get in. Apparently, Alice and Jasper will be 'right behind us' in her Porsche.

We made it to school with some time to spare. There seemed to be a new car parked near the entrance. It was a red convertible with a small brown haired girl sitting in the driver's seat. Me and my siblings exited our cars and stared at the girl who sat still in her car. I heard Emmett wonder why the girl was just sitting there and Rose was admiring the girl's taste in vehicles. I switched to Alice's thoughts and realized she was still listening to the repulsive song in her head. Just as we began to walk toward the school, the new girl got out of her car and managed to begin to slip and fall. I noticed immediately and picked up my speed before she could touch the ground. I caught her by her waist and held her there just for a moment. The sleeve on her left arm seemed to have rolled up and it revealed long gashes along the insides and outsides of her pale skin. What pain and sorrow this girl must have went through makes me curious as to what she was doing in Forks. I first noticed that I couldn't hear anything that she was thinking and then I heard Alice's thoughts from behind me. They were thoughts of a vision that she must have had earlier that day. It showed a young man, who seemed to be me, and a young woman, who appeared to be the unnamed girl in my arms. We were running hand in hand toward my meadow. We were going at vampire speed, which was impossible for this blushing human in my arms.

"Excuse me," I heard this mystery call out to me. I immediately realized I was just staring at the scars on her arm and turned my eyes directly to hers. Her brown eyes were hypnotizing. So much sorrow and pain and loss lay behind those long lashes and I couldn't even get in to found out why. There was finally someone that I couldn't read and it was this scarred, fragile, beautiful human laying in my arms. "Thank you but I don't want to be late." I just continued to stare into her eyes until I heard my siblings yelling my name in my head. I returned back to reality and quickly stood the girl up and began to walk away. I heard Alice tell me that she will explain later. You bet she is. This fragile beauty fascinated me beyond wonder but Alice's vision still lingered in my mind. Was it really possible that God sent me this beautiful human to be my mate? That she would love a soulless monster as I? That she would give up her humanity for me? Highly unlikely, but only time could tell.


End file.
